Justice?
Pre-situation Burn was shot down by STAPS and smacked into a swamp and had to avoid incoming masses of patrol STAPS and escape the planet, failing to eliminate the Prophets of The Dark Side remnants. Situation A couple of civilians were being killed live on the Holonet by it was shown by slicers. 2 Miraluka with orange lightsabers tore through them. Burn swore about seeing this and clenched his fists in rage and had to turn it off. Briefing As most of you know, we have witnesses crimes against innocents by these scum. They claim to be freedom fighters. They are a splinter group of the Luka Sene, a Miraluka Force User organization. They are based on Correllia and have torn apart 18 police officers sent to stop them. They have several armed thugs enforcing their reign of terror. I am sending you all in. It is heavily fortified. Attack Burn and other Jedi were flown by LAAT's and taken over turrets left only two gunships left. They landed and released 8 Jedi and took off staying forward, not letting the enemies know they dropped anybody. Speeders placed by CORSEC for use by the strike team were ahead and the Jedi each took one and set course for the attack destination. Soon scouts spotted them and an anti-vehicle strike team was assembled. A missile took out 2 Jedi. Burn skidded to avoid a missile and two exploded right next to him. Another Jedi was grazed by one and spun out of control. Burn increased the speed with the accelerator. An orbital bombardment made Burn and the remaining Jedi have to speed back and forth to avoid it. A Jedi was lost to sniper fire and his speeder rolled over and took out another and smacked into Burn's. Burn struggled to hold control. Hit the right! ordered the Jedi Shadow who had briefed them. The speeders turned right and they entered the ground of a large ancient Jedi academy. Several thugs raced out and charged them while firing. Jedi were lost until only Burn and one more person remained and the enemies were beaten. They are beginning their Nightsister magic rituals! announced a clone over commlink. Civilians chained to walls were blasted with rays. Burn and the other Jedi desperately tried to cut the now sealed doors but it took too long and they were informed that the first ritual was complete and that a plethora of civilians had died. Their bodies were removed and placed into a massive pyre to dispose of them. Another group was being sacrificed by rays, sucking their life force out to power a psuedo-superweapon to devastate the Correllian government and lead to an easy overthrowing. The two Jedi finally cut through and raced through the abandoned temple, viciously cutting down enemies like butter. 15 seconds. a clone warned. Burn and the Jedi raised and started cutting down a door. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. Burn started to get it open. 3. 2. Burn let out a massive force wave, killing civilians and leaving others in fatal condition but stopping the ritual. The other Jedi was force choked to death. Burn turned around. Burn was enraged he had not had time for a focused application of the force. Burn turned to face a disturbance. Two Miralukas in the back, wielding Orange lightsabers raised their heads at Burn's presence and activated their lightsabers. Burn was determined to beat them in revenge and before the wounded civilians could die.I sense the blood of my men on you! said one (seen in SWTOR Jedi knight storyline Tython) and Burn activated his lightsaber and the other Miraluka paced around him and said We will bring justice to the galaxy, against these blind Jedi in service of a corrupt senate. Burn answered I, am, Justice. as he was of the Jedi Order and engaged the duo in a lightsaber duo with his long flowing robe, hood on. Burn tried to elbow one but hurt himself he was not sure what had happened and continued dueling with adrenaline pushing him through the pain. Burn got into a lock and with his free hand began punching the person rapidly but he hurt his hand and deactivated his lightsaber and put it around his waist and grabbed his hang in pain. Burn back flipped against an incoming lightsaber swing and let out an Ugh in pain.'' Burn force pulled a crate open and slammed the utensils in the area of his enemies, they simply used the force to put them aside. Burn throw the box they were held in and had it returned to him. Burn dove and the box shattered against the wall. Burn arose and was lifted up in the air by a Miraluka who was choking him with his bear hands. Burn force repulsed out as the repulse distracted his enemies. Burn had not fought their type of fighting in a long time, if ever and his robe was getting cut up. Burn took off his long flowing robe and dueled the enemies. Burn let out a force push, sensing both enemies flying. One jumped over Burn and Burn elbowed them, but felt extreme pain and ducked under an incoming hack. Burn motioned wildly at the enemies, backing up away from them. The taller Miraluka dueled Burn while the other cut a line up his back in surprise. Burn's head tilted up and his mouth hung open in pain. Burn was blasted with force lighting and fell to his knees. You are scum. said the other Miraluka, preparing the final blow. Burn started to rise with force rage and then suppressed his hate instead of letting go of it and announced No, for I, AM, A, JEDI! and felt his mind become ready for battle, he had entered Battlemind. Burn had to be prepared to fight for what he loved that was not a person: The Republic, where people would be offered the freedom to live their lives how they want- or at least how it could be if the enemies would just die down and the Republic could get straightened out. Burn viciously slashed at the enemies, and he applied a kick to the taller one's neck, breaking it. The taller one fell back, lightsaber deactivated and dead and Burn quickly turned around and locked blades with the other. Burn force gripped the dead person's lightsaber and engaged the enemy in a vigorous dual wielding attacks full of force until his lightsabers appeared to be everywhere at once to the enemy and they lost 6 fingers. As they observed their fingers in shock and their lightsaber deactivated went to the floor Burn brought his lightsaber through their chest with both hands, pointed down and let out a force bellow which shook the temple. Sweat soaked Burn and his hair was wet against his head and unkempt. Burn withdrew his lightsaber and slashed the body as it fell and then deactivated it. Aftermath Burn was taken on the Shadow who briefed him's ship and the civilians mostly survived- the ones who were not dead that is. Burn ignored the wound on his back and his aching limbs. Upon viewing the carnage nobody said a word- not to Burn, not a word. Not when the LAAT's landed, not on the flight back to Coruscant and not when they entered that city-planet. Not a word. What went on that day disturbed Burn for a good time. End Less than 3 weeks later Trouble on level 1313.